Mistletoe
by TwiLightAmano
Summary: Yamato dan Taka berada dalam situasi berbahaya yang tidak pernah mereka sangka akan terjadi. apa yang mereka lakukan?


**Fiuh… aku kembali ke fandom Eyeshield setelah sekian lama beralih ke Death Note… dan kali ini aku kembali dengan YamaTaka pairing! Kenapa aku pilih mereka? Karena entah kenapa mereka couple paling cocok dengan cerita yang aku bikin sekarang… aku dapet inspirasi dari fanfic berjudul sama yang ada di fanfic Tales of Abyss! Tapi ceritanya beda koq! Cuma sama judul doang! Eniwei, enjoy the story please!**

**Disclaimer:Eyeshield 21 bukan punya aku…**

**Mistletoe**

By:Vanilla Amano

"Ng… Taka?"

"…"

"Bisakah kau mengeluarkan suara?"

"…"

"Kumohon jangan diam saja…"

"…" akhirnya, setelah mendengar orang didepannya berbicara dengan nada memohon, Honjo Taka mengalihkan pandangan dari objek yang sedari tadi diawasinya. Yamato Takeru menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Ya?" kata Taka akhirnya. Yamato menghembuskan nafas dengan sedikit lega. Paling tidak Taka mau berbicara sekarang.

"Ng, itu…" mulai Yamato. "Apakah… 'benda' diatas kita… betul-betul 'itu'?" tanyanya.

Taka mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang sambil melayangkan matanya kearah objek diatas mereka berdua. Benda itu merupakan susunan dedaunan berwarna Hijau yang disatukan dengan pita berwarna merah yang sesuai.

"… itu mistletoe." Kata Taka kalem, seakan tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Tanpa dia sadari, tangannya sudah bergerak menuju bibirnya sendiri.

"Haha…" Yamato tertawa gugup. Dia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa bersikap begitu tenang."

'_Oh, ya, tentu. Kau tidak akan mengerti betapa susah payahnya aku menahan emosiku ini,' _batin Taka yang sebenarnya nervous abis. But instead, dia hanya tersenyum kalem.

Kenapa mereka bisa ada dalam posisi seperti? Mari kita lakukan sedikit flashback!

Beberapa saat setelah mereka semua mengambil undian di Amerika(Gaou berbaik hati melakukannya), Hiruma mengusulkan ide revolusioner dengan mengajak mereka semua ke Vegas. Tentu hanya beberapa anak yang pergi kesana. Selain karena belum cukup umur dan dilarang Mamori, mereka terlalu stress karena keesokan harinya akan langsung melawan Rodchenko atau siapapun nama manusia berotak otot yang satu ini.

Beberapa orang yang ikut adalah : Hiruma, Musashi, Kurita, Doburoku, Yamato, Taka, Achilles, Heracles, Mizumachi, Kakei, Akaba, dan Kotaro. Ng? kalian bertanya kenapa Agon ga ikut? Itu karena dia sibuk nyolongin seragam dari tas yang udah dipak Kurita!

Karena Taka agak pusing dengan semua kerlap-kerlip di Vegas, dia dan Yamato keluar untuk mencari udara segar lewat pintu belakang yang menuju kebun belakang(ada gitu? Maklum, belom pernah ke Vegas). Setelah Taka agak reda pusingnya, barulah mereka kembali.

Dan tahukan apa yang mereka temui didepan pintu masuk?

Yep. Mistletoe.

Seingat Yamato, benda itu belum ada beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dan disanalah mereka sekarang. Terbingung-bingung sambil menatap mistletoe itu seakan-akan melihat hantu.

Legenda mengenai mistletoe yang pernah mereka dengar saat mereka masih kecil dulu terdengar sangat menggelikan dan mengasyikan disaat yang sama. Berdiri dibawah mistletoe dan mendadak harus mencium siapapun yang ada dihadapanmu sekarang. Dulu Yamato selalu menertawakan legenda konyol itu, tapi sekarang ceritanya beda lagi.

Taka bisa merasakan punggungnya sudah menabrak tembok. Dia tidak bisa mundur lebih jauh lagi dari ini. Dengan tangan masih menutupi bibirnya, mata sayunya menyorot Yamato memelas. "We have to… kiss." Bisiknya lemah.

Wajah Yamato kontan memerah. "Well, kita tidak harus melakukannya bila kau tidak mau!" katanya sambil ikut mundur beberapa langkah juga.

"Tapi, rasanya aneh bila kita tidak melakukan apa yang dikatakan legenda…" kata Taka. Kenapa dia begitu ngotot sih? Padahal mereka bisa saja langsung masuk kedalam dan berlagak seakan-akan tidak ada apa-apa diluar sana. Lagipula dia dan Yamato sama-sama ragu akan hal ini. Apa itu berhubungan dengan kenyataan bahwa ini akan menjadi ciuman pertamanya?

Mungkin juga.

"Yah, kau benar. Tapi…" Yamato masih ragu-ragu. Dia menatap mistletoe diatasnya sekali lagi. Orang bodoh seperti apa yang mau menaruh mistletoe didepan pintu masuk umum seperti ini? Hanya seorang berambut pirang jabrik dan berpenampilan seperti setan yang akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

Oh, Yamato bersumpah dia akan melakukan 'Caesar Charge' secara 'tidak sengaja' kepada Hiruma saat pertandingan nanti. Tidak peduli mereka satu tim ataupun tidak.

Bila orang didepannya adalah Karin, mungkin dia akan langsung menciumnya dan masalah selesai. Tapi orang didepannya bukanlah Karin, melainkan Taka. Taka, partnernya, temannya, orang kepercayaannya, sahabatnya! Dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya!

Atau justru sebaliknya?

'_Ngga, ngga, ngga, ngga, ngga! Snap it out, Takeru!' _Yamato menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Umm, bisakah kita cepat mengakhirinya?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Taka membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Dia bisa melihat rona pink diwajah Honjo kedua yang berdiri didepannya.

"Meng—mengakhirnya? Apa itu artinya—?" Yamato ga jadi ngomong. Malu. "Kalau kamu ga keberatan ga pa-pa sih. Tapi… apa betul ga pa-pa?"

"B-bukannya aku ga keberatan atau apa! Tapi, aku hanya ingin ini semua cepat berakhir dan kita bisa kembali ke kegiatan kita semula!" untuk pertama kalinya, Taka terlihat salah tingkah.

Kenapa sih? Tinggal cium juga beres kan? Yamato mencium Taka, lalu pergi dan semua berakhir. Masalah selesai, memori menghilang. End of the story.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka merasa hal ini penting sekali.

"Jadi, bisa cepat selesaikan ini?" tanya Taka lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih halus. Kalau ada tomat disebelah Taka, kita pasti akan sulit membedakan mana yang lebih merah. Tomat itu atau Taka? Karena menyadari hal itu, dia menundukan kepalanya.

"Mm," Yamato menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Taka terlihat manis sekali dengan segala blushing dan flushtered face itu. Tunggu dulu! Apa itu yang dia pikirkan? Yamato menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan-akan mengusir pikiran ngaco itu.

"Jadi…" suara Yamato yang terdengar semakin dekat membuat Taka mendongak. Dilihatnya Yamato memutuskan mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu dalam proses ini. "Bagaimana kita melakukannya?" tanyanya malu-malu. Wajah mereka berdua sama merahnya sekarang.

Taka tersenyum sedikit. "Kupikir kau berpengalaman dalam hal ini, mengingat dulu kau tinggal di Amerika." Ledeknya.

"Kau mengejekku?" Yamato ikut tersenyum. "Aku belajar disini, Taka. Bukan bermain. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal seperti ini."

Mengingat alasan sebenarnya Yamato berada didepannya seperti ini membuat jantung Taka berdegup semakin kencang. Hanya soal waktu sampai Yamato menanyakan suara jantungnya yang berdetak kencang sekali.

"Jadi… bagaimana?" tanya Yamato sekali lagi. Jarak mereka sekarang hanya tinggal beberapa inch lagi.

Taka memberanikan diri untuk melangkah maju. Dia mendongakan kepalanya sedikit kearah Yamato yang masih lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. Matanya setengah tertutup. "Cium saja." Katanya.

"Serius?" Yamato tersenyum lembut sebelum tiba-tiba menutup jarak diantara mereka dengan ciuman.

Ciuman itu lembut dan dingin, mengingat suasana disekitar mereka sekarang sangat dingin. Ciuman itu tidak berlebihan dan tidak terlalu intim. Hanya ciuman singkat, tetapi penuh dengan perasaan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, bibir mereka berpisah. Keduanya bertatapan dengan wajah memerah. Mistletoe itu terjatuh disebelah mereka dengan suara pelan.

"Legenda terlaksana," kata Yamato dengan wajah merah. "Aku masuk duluan!" katanya sambil masuk kedalam.

Taka mematung ditempat. Dia menyentuh bibirnya yang sudah tidak perjaka lagi. Wajahnya terasa panas. _'Tapi…' _batinnya. _'Untuk ciuman pertama tidak buruk juga.'_ Kemudian dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Sementara Yamato, dirinya dipenuhi pikiran yang sama. _'Sial. Kenapa aku langsung meninggalkannya?' _pikirnya menyesal. _'Padahal sudah ada kesempatan… sial!'_ dia sibuk merutuk-rutuk sendiri tanpa menyadari seorang cowo berambut silver panjang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya…

~END~

**Omake:**

Seorang cowo berambut pirang jabrik menatap layar laptopnya senang. "Kekeke," tawanya culas.

"Kau puas, heh, Hiruma?" kata temannya yang ikut melirik layar laptop.

"Kekeke! Tentu saja, orang tua sialan! Dengan ini aku memiliki alasan bagus untuk mengancam Teikoku!" kata Hiruma. "Aku tidak mengerti mereka itu pintar sekali atau justru bodoh sekali sampai tidak menyadari adanya kamera tersembunyi ini?"

Musashi menatapnya tidak senang. "Kelihatannya Yamato sadar bahwa kau yang menaruh mistletoe itu disana."

"Tapi hal itu tidak menghentikannya untuk mencium si Honjo sialan, kan?" Hiruma menyimpan rekaman itu dengan nama 'YamaTaka's secret' di folder terlarangnya.

Musashi menghela nafas panjang. "Mau tidak mau aku harus mengatakan bahwa mereka cukup manis bila bersama."

"Kekeke! Kau mengakuinya orang tua sialan! Kau mengakui bahwa rencana mistletoe-ku brilliant!"

"Jadi kau mengajak kami kesini hanya untuk itu?"

"Yah…" Hiruma menunjukan rekaman video lain yang dia dapatkan disaat yang sama dengan event mistletoe barusan. "Bisa dibilang begitu…"

"…" Musashi menatap rekaman-rekaman itu. "Aku tidak mengerti kapan kau menginstal kamera-kamera rahasia sialan ini. Tapi yang jelas, syukurlah tidak ada event Doburoku dan Kurita. Aku pasti muntah bila menontonnya." Katanya sambil melirik video yang berlabel 'MizuKakei's secret'. "Aku mau nonton yang itu. 'HerAchil's secret' belakangan saja."

"Oh, tidak, orang tua sialan," Hiruma nyengir. "Kita nonton yang ini dulu. Aku ingin mengancam si mata merah sialan sebelum yang lainnya." Katanya sambil melambai-lambaikan video berjudul 'AkaKota's secret'. Lalu, dia ngakak setan.

**Huwaaa! Jangan bunuh aku! Aku hanya membuat cerita! By the way, review please! *pengemis review***


End file.
